djlsocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Veerthorne and Christa Sullivan
'History' Sarah and Christa first started when Christa debuted on the December 29th episode of Impact Wrestling. She was revealed as Sarah's tag team partner for the Knockout Tag Team titles at Genesis. Later that night, Christa succesfully defeated Gail Kim in her debut match. One week later, Sarah and Christa scared Gail Kim and Madison Rayne by hiding under the ring during their match with Mickie James and Traci Brooks. After the match, the girls got out of the ring, scared the current champions, and landed their finishers on them. At the Genesis pay-per-view, Sarah and Christa were succesful at winning the titles after both girls delivered their finishers and Sarah got the pin. At Genesis, Sarah and Christa came to light. Lately, the two have been doing solo matches. But on the March 8th episode, Sarah and Christa successfully defended their Knockouts Tag Team titles against Gail and Madison (with the help of Eric Young and ODB). On the April 12th episode of Impact, Sarah and Christa defeated Mickie James and Velvet Sky in a non-title tag team match. At Lockdown, Christa and Sarah were successful at retaining the Knockouts tag team titles against Sarita and Rosita. At the April 19th episode with the help of Amy Hardy, defeated Gail, Madison, Sarita, and Rosita in a 3-on-4 Handicap match. There were also clues of a possible stable between the three girls. During the May 10th episode, Sarah and Christa ran down to the ring and helped Amy after she was attacked by Gail Kim after her match. On the May 24th Edition of Impact Wrestling Sarah and Christa was in a backstage segment helping out Gut Check wrestler Maddie Gerdelman from a beatdown with other Gut Check Wrestler Fayne Pfohl. At the July 5th show, Sarah and Christa with Amy in their corner retained their Knockouts tag team belts against Gail Kim and Madison again. On the August 23rd episode of Impact, Sarah and Christa defended their tag team titles against Eliza LoMonaco and Lakeisha Davis and retained. At No Surrender, Sarah defended her Knockouts title against Christa and retained. After that, Sarah and Christa retained their Knockouts tag team titles against Britney Gerdelman and Brianna Gerdelman. After the match, both teams were attacked by two Knockouts from the Aces and Eights, but Katie Borden-Jones came out for the save. On September 27th, The Extremetourage were Lumberjills in the 3-on-1 Handicap match with Tara going against Miss Tessmacher, Maddie, and Katie. At Bound For Glory, Sarah and Christa defended the Knockouts tag team titles against Maddie and Katie and lost them after Daniels and Kazarian distracted Sarah. At Final Resolution, the tag team of Sarah and Christa disbanded after Sarah turned heel and joined Bad Influence. 'Finishing Moves' Sarah's Finishers *Crucifix Powerbomb *Sharpshooter *Anaconda Vise Christa's Finishers *Swollen Blister (Widow's Peak) Sarah and Christa's Finishers *Poetry In Motion (Irish Whip then gets down on all fours (Christa) Leg Lariat (Sarah) combination) *Metalheadache (Double Bulldog) 'Title Reigns' *1 Time Knockout Tag Team Champion *1 Time Knockout Champion (Sarah) 'Entrance Music' *Drivel by The Union Underground *Damage Inc. by Metallica (Extremetourage Theme 1) *3 by Disturbed (Extremetourage Theme 2) *The Bitter End by Stone Sour (Extremetourage Theme 3) Category:Wrestling OC's